Wario X Sonic (Nintendo X Sega)
by cody.hampton1
Summary: This is a custom story about the beginnings of Wario and Sonic's relationship.


Sonic was looking through his phone, scrolling through youtube. He comes across a youtube channel called "WarioTheGod 395". He looked through the channel, seeing that every video only gets 10 - 20 views, and has no subscribers. Sonic then watched all of his videos, becoming obsessed with him. He loved him, he wanted him, he needed him. He subscribed. "WarioTheGod 395" then personally messaged him, it said. " Hi, there! UWU! My name is Wario, and this is a huge deal for me, with having my first subscriber .. I think we should meet up, where do you live? Love ~ Wario" Sonic did not know how to reply to this text. He thought to himself. "Should I send this? What if he is not the man I desire, what if it is just a trap or an act? I do have a terminal disease though, so might as well live as well as long as I can!" Sonic sent to Wario " I live at 368 Broadway, New York, do you live there?" Sonic waited anxiously. He was nervous. He walked around his apartment, waiting nervously. He hears a ding at his phone. He grabs it, the fastest he has grabbed anything before. Unfortunately, it was a ding for Subway, it said his sandwich was ready. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. He took a cab and sped his way towards the subway. He then got another ding, it was Wario. "Sorry about that, UWU. I was at work, I live really close to there, maybe we can meet up? I would love to meet you." Sonic quivered with love, wanting to meet him. Sonic decided that if he ate first, he would be able to respond better. After about five minutes, Sonic arrived at the subway. He grabbed his meatball sub and noticed the cashier, was very cute. He checked the name tag, and it said "Wario". Sonic was nervous to ask, so instead of taking another cab back and eating at his house, he ate it in the subway. He was trying to gain the courage to ask him if he was "WarioTheGod 395". Sonic decided that it is now or never! "Hey, you like Splatoon 2?" Wario said. Of course, Sonic did, it was his favorite game, it was his youtube banner and everything. His username was even "Splatoon 2Go6". "Yeah, why do you ask?" said Sonic. Sonic thought that this was a way for Wario to see if this was "Splatoon 2Go". "Well, your shirt has the splatoon logo on it, I play it as well," said Wario. Sonic already knew this though. Wario has posted many Splatoon 2 videos, he was one of the highest ranks too. This was one of Wario's redeeming qualities. Sonic finally gained the courage after this first encounter. " Hey Wario, can I ask you a strange question?" Sonic said nervously. "Yeah, did I mess up the order, do you need some chips?" "This could come off weird but, do you know the name "WarioTheGod 395" It took Wario a second to actually realize what was going on. "I do actually, how do you know that?" As he said that he figured out the dots. "I am Splatoon 2Go, we talked about meeting, do you remember?" "Sonic?" Wario said as he started to walk out of the sandwich making station. "I guess our meeting was a little sooner than we expected," Sonic said excitingly. "Hey, my shift just ended, want to head to my place?" Wario lied through his teeth, but he thought it was worth it, just to hang with his first subscriber. Sonic agreed with his offer. Wario, being polite, ordered a cab. "How is working at subway?" Asked Sonic, wanting to know more about his Senpai. "It's very boring, I have tons of life savings though, so I do not have to worry too much. Where do you work?" Asking Sonic, the same reason why Sonic asked him. "Well, I work at home for a movie company, I am pretty wealthy. It is one of the reasons why I lot of people like me." Sonic said, being boastful a little. "It is kinda ironic you working at subway when all I want is your sub," Sonic thought to himself, he wishes he could say that. The problem is, he does not know if Wario thinks the same about him. The cab then stopped in front of a blue house. It looked very nice, and it looks like it has two floors. "How do you like it?" Wario asked, wanting Sonic to love it since he lives in an apartment and all. "It is amazing, you must really work hard to get something like this. " Sonic said mesmerized. Wario, again being a gentleman, opened the door for Sonic. Sonic likes his kindliness. "This is my humble abode. Sorry, it is a bit messy, I was not expecting you till much later." Wario said, even though the house was almost spotless. Sonic's house was a complete mess, clothes every, bobbleheads on the floor, his funko pops were the only thing that was spotless and clean. "It's fine, it's cleaner than my house!" Sonic said jokingly. They started going toward the upstairs. "What's up here?" Sonic said. "It's my bedroom, I thought we could do some, um, I don't know…" Wario said, thinking of all the good, and the nasty fantasies.

"Fuck?" said Sonic, accidentally blurting that out. Wario was also surprised by this, he is the one that is usually outgoing and sporadic. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I was just saying whatever came upon my mind." Sonic said, blushing. "Are you saying, that you thought of me and you… fucking?" Wario said, giving no hints to if he wants to have hard, rambunctious sex, or not. "Y-Yeah, I-I do not know what to say, I can leave if you want me too, W-Wario-kun." Wario got a bit turned on when he saw that Sonic knew some Japanese. "I see you know Japanese, how much do you know of it?" He asked this because Wario only has sex with people that are Japanese, or that know Japanese. "Yes, I have spent a whole month in Japan. I am very fluent in Japanese and am very involved in the Japanese culture. Including their holidays, anime, music, and clothing styles." Wario was amazed about how involved he was with Japan. This made him know, that the only answer to if he should fuck Sonic, was yes. Wario grabbed Sonic by the wrists and pushed him against the wall. Wario was kissing Sonic in the most sensual way. "W-What are you doing Wario? This soon?" Wario did not answer. He kept kissing Sonic, again in the most sensual way possible. Sonic was starting to get a massive boner, it started to poke through his jeans. "So you wanna get started already," Wario said as he took a breath of fresh air. Wario stuck his manly hands into Sonic's Jeans. He started to forcefully pull them off. Sonic was wearing gray briefs, you would not know that though. Because Wario ripped them off of Sonic's body in one fell swoop. Then Wario started to unbuckle his belt. Sonic knew what was coming, but he has never done it before. He was trained with toys, and props, but never the real thing. He was also afraid of how big it could be, and if his anus would rupture or not. He was made to be a bottom though, his dick would only be 3.7 inches when erect when the average is 5.16. Sonic heard some squirting sounds, he knew he has heard these sounds before. This was some expensive lube from Trader Joes. "Is this okay Sonic-Boy? Are you okay with being the sub of this relationship, I never really asked. It was rude of me to assume." Wario said, it a smoothing but seductive voice. "Yes it is fine, I was practically made to be submissive. I have trained before for this, but I have never done the actual thing. So please be easy on me okay?" Sonic said, with a bit of wavering in his voice. "There is nothing to worry about, just in case I'll jack you off. Wario then slowly put in, his 6.3-inch cock into Sonic's asshole. Sonic thought it would be the same like with the toys, but it was a completely different feeling. It was like euphoria for Sonic. He could feel all the veins entering into him wanting more. "Put it in more… Daddy…" Sonic said it an anticipated voice. Wario then all at once, shoved his massive dick into Sonic's ass. Sonic gasped at the feeling. "Wario, we may have I problem…" Sonic said, short of breath. "What is that sweety, does something hurt?" Wario said, scared of blood on his dick. "No, I just feel like I am already about to cum. I just do not want to cum without my Daddy…" Sonic said, on the edge of cumming. " It is okay baby… I know just the trick." Wario then pulled out, and just that alone almost made Sonic cum. "What are you getting Daddy?" Sonic said, scared, but anticipated what is to come. "It is pretty simples, just a hair band, and a foam clothespin. The reason why it is foam is that it would hurt too much if it is wooden. But do not worry, it still has the same purpose." Wario then kneeled down, his face right in front of Sonic's dick. He took the hairband and wrapped it multiple times. He then took the clothespin and stuck it on the tip of his penis, closing the urethra. "I am doing this because it will stop the cum from coming out too early, you will cum when I want you too. I am going to go in now…" Wario then got up and got behind Sonic. He slowly started to put his dick inside Sonic. He could feel his prostate getting molested, but it felt so good. He could feel the cum slowly coming up, but the hairband stopped it first. Sonic moaned loudly in pleasure, even though he has not cummed, it felt like heaven for him. "Is it holding you back?" Wario said as he started to thrust slowly. "Y-Yeah, it is!" Sonic said, moaning between each word. Wario thrusted even faster, moaning a little bit. Sonic could feel the cum get past the hair band, but stop right at the clothespin. It was like a car running into a brick wall. It was like someone tempting to let him cum, but constantly teasing him. Sonic was used to it though. He would purposely do that so the release would be way better. Wario then went into a motion of, soft, hard, soft, hard, hard, and then did that over and over again. Until Wario, slowly moved his hand towards the clothespin. Sonic did not notice it because he was just it a high state of euphoria. Then right has Wario was about to shoot his goo into Sonic's ass, he took of the clothespin. They then simultaneously cummed. It was a 5 second euphoria for Wario, but it was about one minute for Sonic. It took a minute for Sonic to realize that if he did not shit out the cum, it would harden in his insides. He slowly walked to the bathroom, not wanting to spill some of it out. He then sat on the toilet and shit out all of the cum in one blow. Sonic slowly walked out of the bathroom. " Did you like that sweety?" Wario asked. "That was probably the best cumming I have ever had." Sonic said, still feeling the aftermath of it, the euphoria, and the pain in his ass. " Do not worry more will cum soon, lets cuddle and head to bed, it has been a long night." Sonic and Wario then crawled into bed, under Wario's two comforters, and PVZ fleece blanket. When Sonic woke up, his lover was not in bed. It was only him. Sonic got out of bed, and smelled something nice. It smelled like crispy bacon, and sunny side up eggs. He started walking downstairs towards the kitchen. He saw Wario in a nice silk pink robe, that partially showed his chest hair. Sonic did not know if this was a sign that Wario wanted to get some from Sonic, or if it was just a simple mistake. Sonic thought about it harder though, if you are cooking something the liquids could splash up on you, so you would want the most protection. Sonic came to the conclusion that this was supposed to be proactive. "You have an erection just from the chest hair, am I really that handsome babe?" Sonic was confused for a moment, that realized he was still naked, and had a raging erection. "Oh sorry, I will go get some clothes on" Sonic said covering his dick with his hands, and embarrassed. "No, no, no, you do not have to do that, after all we should get comfortable around each other shouldn't we? If it makes you feel better I will take off my clothes too, Sonic-Boy~" Wario then seductively took off his robe, revealing that his dick was semi hard. "Do not worry, we will have fun after breakfast, now how do you like your eggs, or do you want them my special way?" Wario said, implying that he should definitely say the special way. "The special way sounds kinda fun, I will take that way!" Sonic said, eager to see what will happen. "Okay, you have to trust me completely on it, it will give you pleasure, for a bit of pain okay? You have to trust me completely though, you can't chicken out of it midway." Wario said, being very serious. This turned Sonic on a bit, the mysterious side of Wario. Wario then turned toward the fridge and opened it, grabbing a carton of eggs. He then eggs up Sonic's ass, slowing putting the whole thing, one by one. "Are you sure about this hunny? It feels kinda funny, but pleasuring at the same time, I-I am so horny right now." Sonic said, blushing. "Do not worry babe, I will jerk you off in a minute, just try to keep the eggs in there. We are going to put a cup in front off your penis so we do not make a mess~" Wario said, with a caring voice this time. Wario then proceed to throw away the carton, and grab a cup. He then carefully placed it in front of Sonic's penis. He then proceeded to stick his cock into Sonic's anus. He started thrusting slowly, not cracking the eggs, and jerking him off at an insane speed. It took about one minute until Sonic was about to come. "Hunny, it's coming fast~" Sonic said, worried about if he was gonna edge him. "Do not worry bae, you can cum this time" Wario said, with a calm and soothing voice. Sonic let out a loud moan as he shot his cum into the cup, but at the same time he did that Wario stopped jerking him off and took his dick out of Sonic's ass. "B-But w-" but Sonic was interrupted by Wario's fist thrusting into Sonic's stomach. This cracked all the eggs inside of him, and slowly spilled out of his ass, into a bowl. Sonic kneeled down, right next to the bowl. "It is okay baby, it will be worth it in the end" Wario said, with a caring and soft voice. Sonic out of breath, could not make any sound. "Now let's make this meal!" Wario said excited. Sonic still kneeling on the ground, did not know what to do. He wanted to escape, scared of what he could do next, but he still loved him so much. He did not want to leave Wario, but wanted to leave hell. Wario then put all of the ingredients into a bowl, and served it to him for lunch.


End file.
